
The invention relates to an improved electrical contact for mating with a pin terminal.
The design of an electrical contact is tremendously difficult due to the number of factors which must be considered. Firstly, whether for mating with a pin or tab-type male counterpart, the contact portion of the terminal must provide adequate contact force, even when the pin and tab are not perfectly laterally aligned, or if the pin and contact portion are somewhat skewed at an angle. Furthermore, the human factors aspect of loading the terminals into a corresponding housing must be considered such that the terminals are not positioned within their terminal receiving cavities in an improper manner. This would cause an incorrect electrical connection with the pin as well as possible damage to the pin and/or contact portion of the terminal. Lastly, pull-out force of the terminals relative to their housing must be considered, that is, in that a certain pull-out force is required such that if the strain is placed on the wire or cable of the connector, the terminals are not removed from the housing, but yet are locked in place.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,266,056 and 5,334,058 show portions of the contact which forms a polarizing feature with the contact housing. They also show a manner of rigidifying the locking lance of the contact.
The objects of the invention have been accomplished by providing an electrical terminal for contact with a pin, the terminal comprising a contact section and a conductor connecting section. The contact section comprises a base section and upper side wall sections upstanding from the base section. The upper side wall sections comprise front and rear strap portions extending upwardly from the base and a beam section extending between the front and rear strap portions, each the beam being inwardly directed to receive a pin.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, each inwardly directed section of the beam section includes constricted portions. The inwardly directed section of each beam further comprises at least one inwardly directed projection extending from the constricted portions. Preferably, each beam section includes two inwardly directed projections. The inwardly directed sections are defined by C-shaped deformations in the beam section.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the lower side wall sections extend from the base section. The lower side wall sections extend outwardly beyond the upper side wall sections, and a common shear line defines the upper and lower side wall sections.
The inwardly directed section of each the beam further comprises at least one inwardly directed projection extending from the beams.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, an electrical terminal for contact with a pin comprises a contact section and a conductor connecting section. The contact section comprising a base section and side wall sections upstanding from the base section, the side wall sections being separated to define upper side wall sections and lower side wall sections, the upper side wall sections comprising a mating contact for a pin and the lower side wall sections being formed as polarizing extensions, and extending laterally outwardly beyond the upper side wall sections.
In the preferred embodiment of this version, the upper side wall sections comprise front and rear strap portions extending upwardly from the base and a beam section extending between the front and rear strap portions, each beam portion including at least one inwardly directed projection, to form a constricted section for receiving a pin. Each beam section includes two inwardly directed projections, and the inwardly directed sections are defined by C-shaped deformations in the beam section. Preferably, a common shear line defines the upper and lower side wall sections.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, an electrical connector assembly comprises an insulative housing and at least one electrical terminal for contact with a pin. The terminal comprises a contact section having a base section and side wall sections upstanding from the base section. The side wall sections are separated to define upper side wall sections and lower side wall sections, and the lower side wall sections are formed as polarizing extensions, and extend laterally outwardly beyond the upper side wall sections.
The housing includes a terminal receiving cavity for receipt of the terminal, the cavity including a narrow passageway portion for receipt of the upper side wall sections and a wide passageway portion for receipt of the lower side walls sections. The terminal upper side wall sections comprise front and rear strap portions extending upwardly from the base and a beam section extends between the front and rear strap portions, where each the beam portion includes at least one inwardly directed projection, to form a constricted section for receiving a pin.
Preferably, each the beam section includes two inwardly directed projections, where the inwardly directed projections are defined by C-shaped deformations in the beam section. Also preferably, a common shear line defines the upper and lower side wall sections.